bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parker Ogilvie/Quotes
All Quotes During missions and others *You thought we liked you? Ha! *You're a joke, Hopkins. *Get him! *We're going to find you! *Throwing eggs is not funny. *Over here! *Going for a swim, Jimmy? In your clothes? *More afraid of us than the water, huh, Hopkins? *He's making you work? What a bastard! *You're helping out on a murder trial? *Poor bastard's gonna get the chair. *I suppose. Me? I don't worry. His daddy made a big donation. *You're not welcome here! *You're not rich enough to be here! *Get him out of here! *Come on! Put him in his place! *It's that miscreant, Hopkins. Take cover! *Come on, Bif! Show him what we're all about! *Don't mess with the preps, Hopkins! *Hopkins, you're such a wimp! *Hopkins, you're pathetic! *I could do so much better, you know. *I'll do a round against Hopkins after this fight, if there's anything left. *Sure thing, Jimmy! A few rounds in good fun! Why not!? *Just look at those two... finished already? *You guys want to go somewhere after the fight? *Oh look, it's Edna! *Looks like... Dr Watts! *Hello Dr Watts, hello Edna. Lovely day, isn't it? *Do you wear it everywhere, sir? *I'm surprised to see you in a restaurant like this... a chef of your repute. *Come on. What did you do to my gnome? I'll make you pay for this! *You are my only friend, Jeff! I wish we could sit here forever! *What? What did you say? *You did what with that tard Gord? *I can't believe this. *No. This can't be happening. *No. I don't want to hear anymore. *Shut up! *Oh my god, that's disgusting! *No! No no no no no! Be quiet! *But we're best friends! *Gord won't love you like I do. *Shut up! Be quiet! *I don't want to hear anymore! *Can't you see my heart is breaking? *Shut up! You've given me no other choice! *I... I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry, Gnomey. *Get away from us, you psychopath! *Gnomey, what happened to you? *Oh no, no! *Bit late for a constitutional walk around town. Isn't it, Gord? *Ahh, I see. Wink-wink and all that! *Well, crumpets before strumpets, I always say. Still, a man's got to do what a man's got to do! *Yeeeaaahhh! *You think that's funny? ALLY About to Leave *All good things must come to an end, Hopkins. *It's been fun, but I have to go. ALLY Help Me *Hopkins, over here! *Come on, Hopkins. Help me out! Getting knocked off bike *I should have daddy drive me. *Why did I take the bike? Comment on successful bike trick *Not bad! *Impressive, I guess. Comment on failed attempt at trick *I don't suppose you have health insurance? *You don't look so cool now. Stealing a bike *You won't be needing that! *That's my bike! Has bike stolen from *Stop! Criminal! *That's my bike! Winning a fight *This is so exciting! *Come on! Yes! When into him bump when friendly *Excuse me. *Sorry. *Didn't see you there. When into him bump when hostile *What do you think you're doing? *Please, get lost! *Watch where you're going! *Excuse me, but are you blind? *Why are you bothering me?! *Please respect my personal space, cretin! *Please don't touch me! When into him bump other clique *(Dropout) Learn to respect your betters. *(Greaser) Do not get your grease on me! *(Nerd) Don't crowd your betters. Getting hit with bike/car *I'm gonna sue! *I better not have torn my clothes! *You should be arrested! Saying Goodbye *Well, I have to go. *Nice chatting with you. *Goodbye Hopkins. I can't keep them waiting, you know. Saying about the carnival *I don't know if I like that. *I suppose that was mildly entertaining. Calling friends for help *Help! I'm being bothered! *Lend me a hand. Over here! When chasing someone *Just wait till I get my hands on you! *I'm gonna catch you! When someone hide from him *I bet you think you're awfully clever. *Coward! Out of breath *Not so fast! *This will not stand. Do you hear me? Walking around talking to himself *Why are girls so hard to understand? I mean, I have money. *If she wants to be friends, it means I must have a chance. *Tad and Gord will make fun to me if I keep liking her. *I wonder, if I double the payment would my mark go up? *Why does father always have to be so unreasonable? It's not like it was worth anything. *I don't see what's wrong with buying friends. I mean, I have the money. Complaining *It's an outrage. *Sucks. When confused *Uhmm... That doesn't make sense! Marveling *Allow me to congratulate you! *Well done, indeed! During a conversation *Oh, that reminds me... *Oh, one thing... *Everyone hates someone. Should be a real fun party. *Poor people are lazy and lack proper breeding. *She told me it's normal to buy diamonds for a girl on the third date. *If you wear cologne it makes it much easier to attract girls. *Poor people can't even afford servants. Awful way to live. *Girls prefer men with money and class, so I'll get one soon. *Derby says not to mingle with the new kid as he's very low class. *Bif completely dominated his opponent. *Johnny Vincent's been stewing in a jealous rage over Lola. *The nerds have built a secret hideout somewhere. *Dr. Crabblesnitch is making Hopkins a Prefect, even though it's his first year. *The greasers destroyed the club and stole all the trophies. *Frankly, it doesn't surprise me at all. *I wonder what Derby would think about that. *My daddy would laugh if he heard that. *I'd feel bad if it was me. *Girls are just after money, you know. Especially the pretty ones. *It's impossible to get a girlfriend around here. *Daddy said he'd put my sister into his will too. *We could never be friends. He just dresses too badly. *Count the money in your trust fund. It always makes me feel better. *At least you've got me as a friend, right? *There has to be a way money can solve that problem. *I guess me not having a girlfriend isn't bad compared to that. *And they said my Aquaberry was a fake! Oh, I was so offended. *Poor people are so obnoxious. Especially those greasers. *I paid twenty-five dollars to have someone write my essay, and I only got a B! *I was so stupid. I gave a whole dollar to a beggar. *I have to go. See you. *Oh no, I'm late. Bye. *I'm afraid I have to leave. *I told him I'd be his friend as long as no one saw us together in public... *I'm pretty sure she has a big crush on me! *Derby says I'm cool, so it must be true! *I've always believed you should judge a man on his secretary! *That's admirable, I must say! *Very good! We all agree! *I'm sure Derby would agree! *Have you tried to convince a girl to go out with you without buying her expensive things? *Ever been to New York? That's where everyone who matters goes, you know? *Did you ever spar with Bif? He's quite good. *Did you ever pretend not to care to make a girl like you? *I don't know. That sounds quite tedious, if I'm honest. *No, I haven't, but I really wish I did. *Not yet, but Derby has. *Well yes, of course. I think everyone should. Losing in Dodgeball *Alright, I concede. *I can't deny it. You won. *I'm sorry, I should have tried harder. *We'll get them next time. *I hate to admit it, but they were pretty good. *Now I have to go to practice. Grossed-out *That's revolting! Hit by friendly fire *Please stop hitting me! *Did I do something to offend you? *Why are you hitting me? While fighting *You're gonna regret this! *Just run away! *You shouldn't be making trouble! *Get out of here! Losing a fight *I hope no one saw that... *That wasn't fun at all... *Why did I get beaten again? *You're gonna pay for this... *I hope no girls saw this... *I think I wanna go home... Starting fight with other Clique *(Dropout) Get a job, you bum! *(Greaser) You'll get a beating, swine! *(Jock) Seems a pity that we have to fight! *(Nerd) Dumb nerd! *(Prep) I'm afraid that you aren't the half prep! Starting fight *I'm sorry it had to come to this! *I'm gonna feel bad about this tomorrow! *You've really been asking for it! *I'm afraid I have to beat you now! Kicked in the groin *AH! Owwwwwwwwwwwwww.......... Spat on *Did you just spit on me!? Watching a fight *Look it that ridiculous fighting! *You look pathetic! *Why don't you guys break it up? Hit by a projectile attacks or sneak attack *What on earth? *What was that? When the fire alarm goes off *I'm sure it's another fake. Flustered *I never said any of those things. *I was kidding when I said those things. *I tried to tell the others you were alright. Starting food fight *Food fight! Talking about freaks *Poor freaks! Imagine what it'd be like to be them. Receiving a gift *That will do! *Very well then. Demanding money *I'm... collecting for the Harrington House fund! *Pay or suffer. Your choice. *Time to pay the friendship fee! Demanding money for protection *Something for something, Hopkins. *You know how it is, Hopkins. You gotta give me something. When getting money from his victim *Your support is very much appreciated, ha ha. *I see you know what's good for you. *That wasn't so bad, now was it? Giving a gift *Take this. Greetings *Hello there! *How are you!? *Oh, hi there! Greeting authority *Hello, ma'am. *Hello, sir! Complimenting clothes *You're always so fashionable! *Did you get your haircut? It looks good! *Stylish hat, Jimmy! *Fabulous pants, Hopkins! *Where'd you get those shoes!? They look like real quality! *I have to get a shirt like that! Flirt *Hi!-uh-um... Yeah. Grooming *I'll get a date...I know I will. *It's not too crooked, is it? Requesting an errand *It's nothing big. It's quite simple, really! *Well... it's a little hard to explain, you see, but I'd be really grateful! *Um, Hopkins, I really could use your assistance. *Hopkins, do you think you might help me out with something? Being indignant *I'm sorry, but that's unacceptable! *Why are you bothering me, cretin? *I hope you don't mean that! While greeting of Jim with fearing *Hi Jimmy! Please stay calm! Some insults of enemies *Fooooolll! *Get outta here! *You're ridiculous! Laughing *just laughing* *just laughing* Payback *It's time for revenge! Belching *just belching* Hit by thrown dead rat *Was that a....rat? While greeting someone in bad terms *I'm afraid I can't be seen talking to the likes of you! *Don't presume to talk to me Hopkins! *I want nothing to do with you! While greeting someone in good terms *Oh, Hopkins! How are you? *Hi Jimmy! What are you doing later? *Hi Jimmy! I just wanted to tell you, you're really cool! Scared *Come on. I don't wanna fight you! *Please... I'm not feeling very well right now! *Please don't hurt me. It'll upset my mom! Aiding a fight *Don't bother my friend! *Leave my friend alone, you dog! Perceiving a thing as cool *Impressive! *That's very nice, isn't it!? Perceiving a thing as crap *How awfully common! *How tedious! While seen vandalism *Stop! You vandal! *You have some serious anger issues! Unknowns *That's dangerous! *That can not be legal! Hit with a stink bomb *That smells horrible! *What *coughs* is that?! *coughs* Clothes browsing *Doesn't Derby have one of these? *I don't know. Looks a little cheap. When sucking up *All those rumors about you! I don't believe any of them! *I always tell everyone how cool you are! *My daddy can get you a job! Insulting the tag *That's illegal you know! Conversing with prefect *If my father hears about this he'll be outraged! *Would you please do something about this horrible child? Insulting #1 *Social misfit! *You maladjusted reject! *You have no class! *Everybody hates you! *You wear girls clothes! *You're a joke! *My dad's gonna fire your dad! Angry after insulted *I have to warn you, I'm a boxer! *I may just have to beat you! *Do you want me to beat you in front of everybody? *Don't make me do this! Ignoring a fight *Come on. There's no need to get angry. *Relax, I'm sure we can work something out! *I see your point, I really do. Insulting #2 *(shoving) Come on, cry! You know you want to! *(shoving) They're right! You really are a loser! *(shoving) You're pathetic, you know that?! *(shoving) You're bringing it on yourself! *(taunting the new kid) You look like a moron, new kid! *(kicking out someone) Youuuu don't belong here! GET OUT! *(insulting the clothes) Please! Couldn't you try to dress a little better? *(insulting the hair) Get a haircut, you bum! *(insulting the pants) Did you get your pants from a dumpster? *(insulting the footwear) Your shoes are ridiculous! *(insulting the tattoo) Tattoos are so... so working class! *(When Jimmy is hit by an egg) Would you like some eggs Hopkins? Hahahaha! *(Taunting Jimmy after he's expelled) It's all your fault Hopkins! *(Another insulting the clothes) You're nothing but a poser, Hopkins! When crying *is just crying* Jeering *I'm still richer than you! *I understand you're angry, broken home and all that! *Is it really worth the bother?! *Can you go bother someone else!? *Coming from a broken home is no excuse to be an ass! *Are you angry because your mother hates you?! *Don't act tough just because you have no friends! *Don't try to pick on me, Hopkins! *Why should I be afraid of you, cretin?! *You're outclassed, Hopkins! Getting bullied *You're so cruel! *WHY'D YOU PICK ON ME?! *You're just... HORRIBLE! Saying this way *This way! It's this way! *Come along now! This way! When thanking Jim *Thank you, Hopkins! After getting swirlie *Please don't tell anyone you did this! *I feel awful... Getting swirlie *CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT IT?! *Pleeease, don't do this! *Please don't, I-I might catch something! Winning in Dodgeball *You know I'm better than you! *Why are you even trying? *Stop pretending you have a chance! Insulting in bicycle race *Save yourselves the humiliation! Go home! *We'll try to take it easy on you guys. *Don't feel bad when we beat you! Laughing at a headdress *What's that thing on your head? When thanking someone *Thank you kindly! Winning a fight #''2'' *I told you I'd win! *Better luck next time! *Victory is mine! Physically bullied *Did I ever do anything to you? *You'll regret this one day! When winning Dodgeball with his team *Of course we won! *Haha! We won! *We won my friends! I told you! Physically bullying of someone *You know you deserve it! *You're such an easy victim, it really is your own fault. *This is so very amusing! *Hahaha! I can't wait to tell everyone about this! Saying wrong way *Where are you going? *Didn't you pay attention, Hopkins? That's the wrong way! Whining *It's really unfortunate! Unknown *What is going on? When TV Turned Off *That was rather rude. Category:Character Quotes Category:Quotes